


Wordplay

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you use it in a sentence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightcamedown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcamedown/gifts).



They'd been covering the not-exactly-sporting event since the early CSC days, but this time it was different. Sports Night had never had such a big stake in the results of the National Spelling Bee. Usually Dan and Casey had to flip to see who could get out of covering it, or it got passed on to an aspiring intern-turned reporter trying to prove his or her worth. It wasn't that he and Casey didn't enjoy it, for a while, at least. The kids were so earnest. You could tell most of them weren't likely big Sports Night viewers – or into sports at all.

This year, things were different. This year, Dan was going to be doing all the on-air coverage himself, so Casey could avoid any improprieties or hints of bias. "You know I can't put you on air for this, Casey." Dana said apologetically.

Not that Dan wasn't biased himself. Everyone at Sports Night was rooting for the same young contestant. Namely. the representative from Connecticut, one Charles --- Charlie --- McCall.

Charlie was thirteen now, all gangly arms and legs, and bright mind, like his dad. Dan could not have loved him more if he was his own son. And ever since he and Casey had been together, Dan often felt like Charlie's second father.

Watching Charlie go through the rounds of regional competitions had kept Casey (and Dan, he'd have to admit) on edge. Visits had been spent practicing, memorizing words even Dan, a word freak, knew he would never use. Charlie had vehemently expressed his doubts, but Dan was fully convinced he'd go all the way to Nationals. He was a McCall, how could he not?

And now, here they were, setting up camp in a D.C hotel. Dan and Casey sharing a suite next to where Lisa and Charlie were holed up, practicing, and Charlie was getting more and more stressed.. Dan had convinced Lisa to let Charlie to come play a game of Scrabble. "Its all right, its still word-related, and maybe it'll relax him a little."

"I really think he should be going over his test words…"

"Mom, I won't forget my vocabulary, and if I don't know something by now, I probably won't by tomorrow."

"He needs the break, Lis." Casey appealed to her."So do you, I imagine. You could go see if Dana wants to grab a drink."

"Fine."" Lisa sighed. "Make sure he's back by nine, he needs his rest."

"Thanks, Mom."

Charlie was back in his room by 8:30, with a "seems like you guys need some alone time. "

"No, that's okay," Dan lied.

"Have fun, and don't give me any details."

"Night, kiddo." Dan and Casey both hugged him.

The next morning, the team set up for QV's coverage. Dana was her usual capable, if slightly mad, self, delegating tasks with authority, and shooing Casey away with a "We've got it covered, "Dad". Hands off Now go be with your son."   
.  
Jeremy was in full on geek mode, testing them all on probable vocabulary, while Natalie preened. "My boyfriend is really smart. Aren't you, honey?"

Dan had hugged Charlie on arrival, giving Lisa as cordial a greeting as he could muster, then reluctantly left to get to work.

"Do your best, kiddo. You know I'll be rooting for you, even if I can't say so on air. We all will."

"I know that, Danny. Thanks, though." Charlie gave Dan his best, 'grownups are idiots' look.

"And try not to barf." This he whispered out of Lisa's earshot. Charlie's snort at that last bit sounded so much like Casey's it made Dan's heart ache a little.

Charlie didn't get sick, or cause anyone anything but great pride throughout the competition. He spelled his way through all the qualifying rounds, finally stymied with "cirrhosis" when there were five contestants left.

Dan made sure not to show any favoritism during the spelling bee's official coverage, but when it was time for Sports Night, he made no such promises. "And finally, a shout out to Charlie McCall, the bright light in his father, Casey's eyes. You might have seen him earlier today as Quo Vadimus' brought you the National Spelling Bee. Charlie made it into the top five, where he was beaten by a bout with "cirrhosis". Not a real one, thank goodness. The competition's real winner was Erica LeStrange of Evanston, Illinois, whose correct spelling of "phantasmagoria" was monstrously good, but Charlie, you're always a winner to us."

They had a little commiseration-celebration of burgers and ice cream. Charlie was still disappointed in his results, but brightened up a little when Jeremy pointed out statistically how "incredibly well" he had done.

"Seriously, Charlie. Your mother and father and I are so proud of you." Dan did his best to assure him. Charlie was so much like his dad.

"Even though I didn't win?"

"You've watched our show. Right?" Dan asked.

"You know I have." Dan could hear the implied 'duh', or whatever the kids said these days.

"Then you know we don't just talk about the winners. It's about all of the competition, who tries their best, what stories the audience wants to hear. You can bet your story is compelling."

Charlie beamed at that, his father's smile.

Back in the hotel that night, Dan could tell Casey was in a mood, pacing the floor, antsy. He just wasn't sure what to make of it.

Maybe a little reassurance was in order. "He did really well."

"Of course he did. I never had any doubt."

"Good. Otherwise I'd have worried. You know I think Charlie's an incredible kid."

"Oh.!" Casey leaned over and picked something up off of the floor. Dan couldn't tell what it was. Something small. Knowing Casey, it could have been a piece of lint.

"Oh?." This couldn't be news to Casey. Dan waited for Casey to show him what the hotel maid had apparently missed in her cleaning.

"No, 'o'. As in the letter."

"What about it? Are we collecting vowels? "

"Actually yes. Consonants, too. Especially the Q and Z, without whom..."

'What are you talking about, Casey?"

"Scrabble, Dan. You knocked the game off the table when you ---"

"Oh, right. You and Charlie and I_were_ playing earlier."

"I think that was what put you in the mood. God knows why."

"You were sucking on the scoring pencil. And fondling the tile holder. You're lucky I just kissed you, and waited until Charlie went to his room to jump you."

"I think we _all_ appreciate that."

"So, rematch?"

"I think after today, I'm all spelled out."

"That wasn't what I meant. We don't need words." Dan pulled Casey down on top of him.

Casey, smart as ever, got the idea quickly."_Ooohhhh_"


End file.
